Dream High
by Arte Kuram
Summary: La Art High School es asumida por OZ Entertainment Agency, que transfiere a sus propias estrellas ídolos (HerShe & IDen) a la escuela para evitar la reforma de la ley que prohíbe a los artistas menores de edad el desempeño de sus actividades después de la 10 pm. La competencia surge entre los estudiantes problemáticos y los ídolos recién transferidosde OZ.


Dream High

Prologo

_"La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tengas pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor"_

_Kurt Cobain_

-¿Vamos a estar disgustado toda la Mañana?-

Pues mas este no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de una pelirroja que estaba justo al frente de él, no era para menos ya que por culpa de él habían sido castigados, el Profesor La'gaan les había dado como castigo de "limpiar" todos los ratos de chicle pegado en el piso a causa de los estudiantes.

-¡puedes dejarme en paz Terry!- respondió al fin la pelirroja, la cual no era otra más que Iris West una de las mejores (por no decir que la mejor) estudiantes de la Art High School –ya vete, yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de tu oreja -se defendió- vete a limpiar a otro lado –finalmente dijo para no seguir discutiendo, señalando a otro lado del patio.

El pelinegro frente a ella no dijo nada mas se dispuso a levantarse, para irse cuando de la nada había salido una cantidad de personas corriendo así su dirección, a causa de esto también se levanto la pelirroja con la ayuda del azabache.

Una vez de pie ambos voltearon a la dirección en el cumulo de gente se encontraba observando, un grupo de camionetas se habían detenido justo al frente de la entrada del colegio, de las cuales salieron un grupo de ídolos juveniles acompañados de un moreno y de una pelirroja los cuales se detuvieron justo al frente seguidos de los ídolos.

Los flash no se hicieron esperar, todos los estudiantes salieron a recibir a los ídolos frente a ellos, ya que a partir de ese momento ellos iban a hacer estudiantes de la Art High School.

-oye tu estudiante, mira hacia haca- dijo un de los reporteros –por favor solo será un segundo-dicho esto Iris se voltio sonriendo estúpidamente, a lo que el pelinegro también se voltio y la señalo con su dedo poniendo cara de idiota.

Aquella foto iba a hacer la portada de la noticia de mañana, _"los ídolos de a hora en adelante no cantaran, si no a estudiar", _lo que para algunos era una buena noticia, para otros iba hacer el inicio de una revalidad entre los estudiantes de la Art High School y los ídolos recién llegados y de esto estaban cocientes dos pelinegros que se encontraban observan lo ocurrido desde el balcón del colegio.

-sabes muy bien que esto es comienzo de futura rivalidad, ¿Verdad?- dijo una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, que junto a ella se encuentra un pelinegro, que no era otro mas que el director.

-lose- respondió el pelinegro –pero no tenemos opción Ha Na, solo espero que nuestro presentimiento sea erróneo-

-¿erróneo?, ¿es en serio Dick? Sabes muy bien que esto será el inicio de una rivalidad- se giro para verlo mejor -no debiste dejar que Kaldur hiciera esto, nuestra hija esta entre ellos y temo por lo que le pueda pasar.

-hablas como si esto fuera una tragedia- ahora el quien se había volteado para mirarla –además, Ailee no es una niña ella sabe cuidarse solo, después de todo es nuestra hija-

La pelinegra frente a él, con el nombre de Ha Na no dijo nada mas solo se retiro del lugar, dejando asi solo al director con el nombre de Richard Grayson, mejor conocido tanto como sus estudiantes como sus amigos como familia como Dick, el sabia que los presentimientos de ambos cónyuges era acertados.

Aquel dia era el inicio de una aventura, tanto como los estudiantes de la Art High School como los ídolos de la OZ Entertainment , este era el comienzo de una serie de amistades, amores y rivalidades por parte de ambos bandos.

Bueno este un nuevo Fanfic que se me ocurrió viendo un dorama con el mismo nombre de esta historia, se que no e actualizado desde noviembre pero es que estado muy ocupada, y las ideas no venían se me iban todas a este fanfic, pero prometo continuarla pero mientras tanto les dejo esta historia hasta la próxima actualización a si por favor déjenme un reinvew que necesito saber si las historia es de su agrado, bueno no digo mas hasta luego.


End file.
